Domains
Domains This section is used to explain in detail the workings of domains in the Lords of Tandem game. The rules of which are based off of those available in the Lords of Creation wiki. Domains are an expression of a god’s expertise and influence over the world. For example, a god with fewer domains most likely has fewer followers than a god with many. Every god must have at least one domain to exist and the more domains it has the more variety it may have in its personality. Domains come in multiple levels, each with varied degrees of specialization. The smallest domains, lesser domains, are the most specialized and are the most easily acquired. Moderate domains symbolize a less specific and much broader version of lesser domains and are relatively easy to aquire. Greater domains symbolize very broad and extensive things with the widest effect on the cosmos, these are semi difficult to aquire. Any god may claim any Greater, Moderate, or Lesser domains as long as they are not polar opposites from each other and they can exaplain as to why they aquired them. Greater domains cover a much more extensive area than moderate and lesser domains, but the smaller the domain category, the stronger it is. For example, a god of air would have a small amount of control over anything that majorly involves air, as air is a greater domain. However, the god of storms would have a stronger control of storms than the god of air would even though storms involve air, as storms is a moderate domain. The god of southern storms would have a stronger control of southern storms both the god of storms and the god of air, as southern storms is a lesser domain and so on. Definitions Greater Domains: These domains are most usually primary natural forces, fundamental pieces of existence and common alignments. Moderate Domains: These domains are usually secondary natural forces, categories of Knowledge, creatures, abilities, and generally mortal-related concepts. Lesser Domains: These domains are defined as minor natural forces, specific concepts and actions, specific creatures/creature groups, ability-based concept and specific locations. Domain List This section lists a large number of available domains in the Lords of Tandem Wiki, do remember however that you are welcome to take any other domain you can think of that isn't listed below as long as it makes sense. Greater Domains:' '''Air, Balance, Chaos, Creation, Darkness, Death, Dimensions, Earth, Fire, Knowledge, Life, Light, Magic, Peace, Power, Reality, Space, Time, War. '''Moderate Domains': Agriculture, Animals, Bravery, Charisma, Civilization, Commerce, Conquest, Corruption, Decay, Destiny, Diseases, Dragons, Dreams, Evolution, Fertility, Fey, Glory, Healing, Honor, Ice, Invention, Justice, Language, Liberation, Luck, Madness, Manipulation, Mercy, Metal, Metalworking, Moon, Murder, Music, Necromancy, Ocean, Passion, Pestilence, Plant, Protection, Purification, Rebirth, Retribution, River, Sky, Slaughter, Stars, Storm, Strategy, Strength, Sun, Travel, Trickery, Truth, Underground. Lesser Domains: Athletics, Blacksmiths, Caverns, Cities, Convicted Criminals, Courage, Divination, Endurance, Envy, Farmers, Fear, Fighters, Force, Forest, Fungus, Greed, Harvest, Hatred, History, Illusion, Insight, Joy Lies, Lightning, Lust, Machinery, Meditation, Mountains, Night, Nobility, Pain, Planning, Pleasure, Poison, Pride, Revelry, Ruins, Runes, Sea, Sight, Sleep, Song, Spiders, Stealth, Suffering, Tactics, Tears, Teleportation, Trade, Traps, Trees, Tyrants, Vanity, Victory, Wind, Wrath.